


the sky will open up

by andstarswillscream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blue Bacchus is an MTO, Ficlet, M/M, The Various Failings of Decepticon High Command, kin memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andstarswillscream/pseuds/andstarswillscream
Summary: If someone had told Black Shadow that he’d have found the companionship of a newspark he’d found on Vesper III, well. He supposed he’d have grudgingly believed so.





	the sky will open up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnoXenoHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoXenoHolic/gifts).



If someone had told Black Shadow that he’d have found the companionship of a newspark he’d found on Vesper III, well. He supposed he’d have grudgingly believed so.

He welcomed Blue Bacchus onto his ship, the war medics aboard immediately trying to tend to him. Black Shadow shooed them off, he was made for sustained fire. His companion? Not so much. The gun they’d given him? Junk. How the mech had held his own for so long was beyond him.

But given that he’d reneged on his duty (Demoted from Extinction to Foot Soldier.) spurred by a surprising amount of empathy (Coming online after ununtrium being forced into his frame, painful, bleary rebirth. Everything being both muted and too fucking loud, too immediate, sudden, there.), he figured perhaps there was a reason. He directed the medics to tend to the wayward mech, electing instead, to fetch both himself and Blue Bacchus some engex. They’d both need it.

When Bacchus came online again, he sat with him, handed him the engex. Black Shadow himself, was already on his third, FIM chip activated and all. War rations his ass, if Megatron was going to let him loose on a planet and not even use him for his purpose (Paving the way for a new regime, sowing the planet with hellfire and blood.), the bucket head would have to stomach a little drinking. 

He’d still refused the medics, it wasn’t like he was fragile. He could wait. The newcomer on the other hand…

“The gun they gave you was junk, y’know.” 

Turns out, telling a guy that he was meant to die moments after getting the taste of living, was…. not easy. What ended up making it easier, turned out to be the fact that Blue was blissed out of his mind on painkillers.

“Ol’ Megs is getting sloppy. There’s no reason for you t’ be the only one of your batchmates left alive.”

Something like anger flared in Black Shadow. What good was a cause that said you had a purpose beyond what you were made for, when it created soldiers whose sole purpose was to die? 

“At least half a you should’ve survived, kid.”

What was it with war and making the towermechs believe that those who gave their lives to them were expendable?

“That said, y’did good. Kept up with me. I get the feelin’ you’re somethin’ special.”

He patted Blue Bacchus’ shoulder. Internally, Black Shadow cringed. The kid wouldn’t last long, was never meant to. What was he doing, telling him that? Megatron had created them and immediately ordered them to die, it wasn’t like a mech was supposed to get sentimental about one.

And yet…

Blue Bacchus sighed, red optics looking up at him. The phase sixer couldn’t read the expression on his face, something soft and weak-- no, vulnerable. 

Blue Bacchus’ plea was small, distant. “Don’t go.”

Black Shadow froze, but soon found his footing, smiling down at the smaller mech.

“Fine by me. I’ll stay right here.”


End file.
